1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable connection mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
In current electronic device market, someone has comes up with a rough concept to interrelate a mobile phone with a notebook computer in functions and physical structures. However, there is no specified solution available to detachably couple a mobile phone with a notebook computer properly.